Jo Nah
Background 1990 - 2010 Jo Nah was born on Rimbor, a violent & impoverished planet known for its criminals & low-lifes. His mother tried her best to shield him from their harsh world after his father's death. Jo listened to her until her eventual passing, which would put him down the wrong path. Like many people on Rimbor, he eventually fell into a gang & would join the Emerald Dragons. Though it wasn't the best group, he learned tactics of survival through combat & strategy becoming one of the best fighters of the gang. Though he was mostly with the Dragons, Jo did find time for a love life with another Rimborian, An Ryd. Jo would fall for her fast & was so wrapped up in love that he didn't see her true intentions. Though he knew her brothers ran with a different gang, he always assumed that An would protect him but instead she would be his downfall. An Ryd set up a picnic for the two of them but upon his arrival, he would be surrounded by her brothers & their friends. Jo would be able to escape them, eventually finding his way to his ship. Unfortunately, he accidentally piloted his ship too close to a Space Whale & was consumed whole. For weeks, everyone assumed he was dead but he actually had survived inside of the whale's stomach. With nothing to eat, Jo was forced to eat parts of the whale, which would grant him special abilities. After making improvised oxygen masks with the whale's stomach acid, Jo eventually escaped from the whale & head back to Rimbor. Jo eventually joined the Workforce, Rimbor's police force, upon his arrival as the weeks inside the whale made him rethink his past decisions. Not long after joining, Jo realized that the whale parts he ate granted him powers, though he could only use one at a time. He became a crucial member of the Workforce & the face of the organization, getting the name Ultra Boy in the process. The Workforce felt that he could do more & eventually gave him a recommendation to join the Legion of Superheroes. After showcasing his powers, he was inducted into the team & changed his name to Ultra Man. 2010 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities *'Ultra-Energy Empowerment' **'Superhuman' Strength: When using this power, his strength becomes on par with a Kryptonian/Daxamite of the same build. **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Super Breath': Ultra Boy possessed the ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing & to chill his breath in order to freeze a target. **'Invulnerability' ***'Ultra-Aura': His ultra-energy radiates an aura, which protects his clothing from being torn when invulnerable, and from burning-up from the friction when traveling at super-speed. **'Flight' **'Enhanced Vision' ***'Telescopic Vision' ***'Microscopic Vision' ***'Penetra Vision:' Allows him to see in the dark & see through lead. ***'Flash Vision:' Another vision-based power, Ultra Boy could project beams of concentrated thermal energy from his eyes. It works along the same properties as heat vision. *'Mechanical Aptitude' *'Science' Weaknesses * One Power at A Time: He can only use one of his powers at a time. This means that if he wants to fly through space at super-speed he must wear a spacesuit to survive in the cold vacuum. When using his power for super-strength he is not invulnerable & can get tired, feel muscular pain or even pull a muscle. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 3 - Level 6 * Speed: Level 3 - Level 5 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 4 - Level 6 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Upon joining the team, he had a short relationship with Ayla Ranzz. * Since coming to Earth, he has become very fond of baseball. * While off-duty, he always retains his invulnerability to guard against surprise attacks. * Ultra Man's power ranking is different as he can only use one ability at a time. If using his superhuman strength or invulnerability, he has a power ranking of 157 (Threat Level 4). If using his superhuman speed, he has a power ranking of 142. If using his flight, super breath or enhanced vision, he has a power ranking of 149. Most of his powers place him as Threat Level 3, which is his general classification. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Threat Level 3